How my Life will never be the same
by Mayonaka no Tsubasa
Summary: Rima is suddenly faced with a problem, its a second egg. When the egg hatches, it tells her that her wish to be normal will be grsnted, and now suddenly she is not longer Rima Mashiro, but Noelle Tachibana. And who finds out but... FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO? WHY!
1. A new egg!

**ME: This is Mayonaka no Tsubasa (a.k.a. Tsu-chan) here! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have gotten a writer's block with my other stories, and Bleach… well, after rewatching the series 4 times looking for inspiration… you get tired of it. Anyways, sorry about not updating for a long while, but honors classes just don't give me any free time, along with NJHS…. Well, you get the point. Also, I've been into voice-acting for the past week, and such, but I'm just making up excuses… Take it away, Su!**

**Su: Tsu-chan owns nothing but her wonderful brain *Flames surround and looks evil* GOT THAT?**

**Me: Unfortunately, she is right...**

I stared out the window of the classroom. As usual, the teacher was going on about a new type of math no one would understand, save for the cross dresser. I sighed. Why did he have to be so… good at everything? Sometimes, he was even better at comedy than I was! Just thinking about _him_ made my blood boil!

"Mashiro-san, can you please tell me the answer to this equation?" the teacher said. I glanced at the board. It just looked like a bunch of squiggles. I ignored Mr. Whatever-his-name-is and continued to stare out the window. The teacher just sighed.

"Okay then, Fujisaki-kun, please show Mashiro-san how to do this equation."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching as his long, purple hair swayed beautifully… WAIT! What am I thinking? That new nurse must have gave me a little too much of my headache medication earlier.

"You can't deny it forever, Ri-chan." KusuKusu whispered in my ear. Right now, she was hiding by my shoulder, as my hair hid her.

"Shut up, KusuKusu" I whispered back. This was a normal occurrence. I don't know what KusuKusu thinks I'm denying, but I would rather not find out. Charas… usually came up with crazy ideas. Take Kiseki for example. He originally thought a balloon was the embryo.

I was lost in my thoughts when the bell finally rang. I stood up and walked out of the classroom, my fan boys yelling out things like "RIMA-CHAN! CAN I CARRY YOUR BOOKS?" and so forth. Amu came up to me and glared at all the boys. They whimpered and fell back like dogs. I sighed.

"Hard day for you, huh?" Amu asked. I nodded. Who knew that being popular with guys could be so tiring?

"Amu-chan, I think I need to skip the Guardians meeting today. I just think that I will be able to stand Tadase's stupid voice today." I told her. I didn't wait for an answer as I headed towards the opposite direction of the royal garden. If I was lucky, no one would question me…

"Rima-san!" a familiar, annoying voice called out. Fujisaki.

"I already told Amu I wasn't going to the meeting today, so leave me alone." I told him without looking back. I said it in my 'if you argue with me, you die' voice, and he knew better than to challenge that. Sighing, he turned and went towards the Royal Garden. At least he knows when I am serious, I thought.

I glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and pulled the warm object out of my backpack. I sighed; at least it was still intact. It was the real reason I didn't go to the Guardians meeting. It was a second egg.


	2. The New Student?

I had no clue why I had a second chara egg, but it was very plain. It was a boring tan color, like the color of wet sand, with a brown plaid design. I had had it for over a week now, but today, while I was talking to Amu, it started shaking. In my hand, the shaking started up again, but much more violent this time. In the distance, I heard some students coming, so I stuffed the egg into my pocket and ran home. My parents were arguing again, so I just when up to my room and closed the door. I flopped on my bed and pulled out the egg, which seemed as though it was about to hatch.

_Please, I just want to be normal! _I thought. Suddenly, a very bright flash engulfed the room. Suddenly, I wasn't in my room anymore. It was like I was in space, that is, if space was white. Out of nowhere, a small voice called out to me.

**Ri-chan, I was born of your desire to be normal. I can grant your wish now that you have realized it. **

The flash blinded me yet again, and it faded into darkness…

"Noelle! Get up! You are going to be late to your first day at Seiyo Middle!" a voice called out. It took me a minute to register that they were talking to me. I sat up groggily, and realized something weird. My feet touched the ground! I quickly got up to look in the mirror, ready to see a taller me, but what I saw shocked me. Instead of long, flowing blonde hair, plain brown hair and brown eyes greeted me. My 'hair' was a little longer than shoulder length, and was pulled into a side pony.

I believe my scream was heard around the world.

Once my 'mother' calmed me down, I was forced to accept that my name was Noelle Tachibana, and that I was going to be transferring into Seiyo Middle. It was a little weird, but I was almost glad that I was normal. Almost. You see, KusuKusu had gone back into her egg, and instead I had a new chara following me around. According to her, her name is Shizuka, and she looks like a miniature version of me; very plain. I sighed, there was no going back, it seemed.

I got my bag ready and headed out the door while my 'mother' wished me goodbye. Shizuka had stayed at home, hoping to coax KusuKusu out of her egg. I sighed yet again, something I had been doing a lot lately.

I entered the middle school building and went up to the main office. There, waiting for me, was Tsukasa, Tadase's uncle.

"Hello, Tachibana-san. Welcome to Seiyo Middle! Your classroom will be class 1-2" he said. Class 1-2? That was my old class! I wearily nodded. "For now, I will assign you a partner that will guide you around the school building. Fujisaki-kun, please come in."

FUJISAKI? WHY HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE? COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN AMU?

"Hai, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you!" the cross dresser said, smiling that sickeningly sweet smile at me, and I had to fight the urge to start annoying him. No, I told myself. I had to at least try to act like someone else.

I smiled as sweetly as possible, which wasn't much. "Hello, Fujisaki-san, my name is Tachibana Noelle. Please take care of me!" He stared at me for a split second, before shaking his head slightly.

"Come on, I'll show you around a little before class," he said. I just nodded and slowly followed him around for a while, before ditching him somewhere around the library, headed towards the teachers' lounge.

I walked in when a voice behind me said "Oh! You must be the new student, Tachibana Noelle!" I found myself staring at Nikaido-sensei. Before I knew it, I was being dragged to my classroom and was faced with Deja-Vu.

"Class, this is our new student, Tachibana Noelle." He announced.

I did my best to smile and bowed politely. "Hello, everyone. I hope we can get along well!" I said, totally faking every word. I caught a glimpse of Fujisaki glancing towards my old seat.

"Okay," Nikaido said,"Tachibana-san, you can sit there," he said, pointing towards my old seat. Suddenly a burst of protests filled the room, most telling Sensei that "It's Rima-sama's seat". Nikaido simply turned to them. "I am afraid that Mashiro-san will no longer be attending school. Form what I know, I believe that her parents got a divorce, and that she is now living with a relative in America until the divorce is finalized and they decide which parent has custody over her." He said, sadly.

"WHAT?" erupted from all of the guardians. "HOW COULD SHE LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?" I heard Amu yell. I started feeling guilty now. I glanced at Fujisaki. Was he… crying?

"All of the guardians, you are allowed to go to the Royal Garden today; the headmaster knows how hard this is on you." Slowly, they all got up, and I felt even guiltier than before. Not only that, I felt alone.


	3. He knows?

I stared at the desk, trying to ignore all the glares I was receiving. Not only were Fujisaki's fan girls mad at me because I 'Made him cry' even though I didn't do anything, but my own fan boys were mad at me for not being… well, me.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, but the guardians never returned. Did I leaving really hurt them so much? I wish they only knew… No. I can't tell them. If they found out I had more than one egg… I would never let that happen. When the bell finally rang, I picked up my bag and went to grab my outdoor shoes. I opened the locker and… it was empty, except for a piece of paper. Curious, I opened it.

* * *

><p>"Tachibana Noelle.<p>

If you want your shoes back, come to the gym after school;

~Official Nagihiko Fujisaki Fan club President, Saaya."

* * *

><p>I sighed, were people really that immature? I kept my indoor shoes on as I walked to the gym, easily gliding among the crowds of student trying to get home. When I got to the gym, I saw by expensive mary-janes thrown in the mud, how dare they!<p>

"Oh, so you came, did you?" a familiar voice said. Out of nowhere I saw Saaya and a few other girls looking like they were ready to kill me.

"What do you want" I asked, hoping to sound more confident than I felt. The girls merely laughed.

"We are going to give you a _warm_ welcome!" they snickered. Saaya and her gang surrounded me, backing me into the gym's wall. Saaya pulled out a pair of scissors out of her pocket, and started pointing them right at me.

"You must think you're so cool, prancing in here, taking Mashiro's place, huh? Well, let me tell you this: NO ONE, and I mean no one, MAKES OUR FUJISAKI-SAMA CRY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she practically screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, a purple glint caught my eye. When he saw Saaya with the scissors pointed at my face, he was shocked that she would actually do something like this.

"HELP ME! You… you…. YOU PURPLE HEADED CROSS DRESSER!" I yelled, forgetting that I was no longer Rima, but Noelle. His eyes widened, but he quickly got over the shock and shot me a look that said _you are so going to tell me what happened._

"Yamabuki-san, if you want to keep going to this school, I wouldn't be doing such a thing…" Fujisaki said, eyes twitching, fake smile on his face. A black, flaming aura surrounded him.

"H-hai, Fujisaki-sama!" they all swooned, running out giggling. With the distraction, I slowly backed away, hoping he had forgotten me.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Tachibana-san, or should I say, Rima-chan?"


End file.
